1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to disk drive assemblies, especially to a vibration dampening disk drive assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as disk drives (for example, hard disk drives and floppy disk drives), are usually installed in a computer as mass storage devices. When the disk drive is reading or writing data to a disk, the disk drive may vibrate due to the spinning of the disk, this vibration may result in damage to the disk drive.
There are many ways to secure the disk drive to the computer. For example, the disk drives are screwed into mounting brackets of the computers. However, if the diameters of the screw holes do not exactly match the diameters of the screws, gaps will exist between the screws and the sides of the screw holes in the disk drive, thereby allowing vibration to occur.